madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Blowhole
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} "Revenge against the humans, revenge against you! Yes, I got a whole bunch of revenges all piling up and it's not pretty!" ---- Dr. Blowhole is an evil dolphin scientist and supervillain. He is the main antagonist of the Penguins of Madagascar. Bio Dr. Blowhole first appeared in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, though it is clear that the penguins have known him for a long time. Originally using the persona, "Flippy", Dr. Blowhole performed tricks at the aquarium in Coney Island. His signature trick was jumping through "The Ring of Fire", which may be what caused the cyborg replacement on his right eye. As revenge on the humans, Dr. Blowhole sets about to create his own "Ring of Fire", which are a series of towers designed to melt the polar ice caps to flood the Earth. This was destroyed by King Julien, who was acting as a double agent. Dr. Blowhole returns sometime later to apprehend Skipper and wipe his memory with his Mind Jacker. Leaving Skipper on a deserted island, Blowhole uses his memories to locate the HQ. A series of mishaps, and unexplained singing due to a hypnosis from a rogue MP3 player, allows Blowhole to nearly take control of New York City. However, he is once again foiled by the Penguins. His own memory is wiped away by Skipper, and he is forced to resume his former role as "Flippy". It is revealed in "The Penguin Who Loved Me" that Doris the dolphin (Kowalski's love interest) is his sister and his real name is Francis (Which Red One, one of his lobster minions, laughed off). He only created the name Dr. Blowhole since it earned him more respect. His new residence was a place called Seaville in which Doris wanted to liberate him from. Blowhole had been in Seaville ever since the events of "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" and happily performing shows for the visitors, believing that he actually is "Flippy" since he is still under the influence of the Mind Jacker in said episode above. After his mind is restored, and his base is destroyed, he was still swimming in ocean with Parker above him, threatening him if he don't give his paychecks. Based on what Skipper said, Blowhole is possibly scheming to make his new base and return as "Arch-enemies always return." Personality Dr. Blowhole is an evil, devious, and vengeful villain. He is described as being "pure evil" by Private. Out of the four "pen-gyu-ins", Blowhole hates Skipper the most. He has "skin that's surprisingly pleasant to touch", and a surprisingly beautiful singing voice for "villainous scum." Dr. Blowhole is as smart as Kowalski, or at least close to his intelligence. Abilities Dr. Blowhole seems to be capable of creating admirable hi-tech gadgets-at least by Kowalski's standards. He also can control his segway scooter with considerable ease. He made a lot of inventions, most notably the "Chrome Claw", a giant mutant lobster, and the "Mind Jacker". He also invented a large tractor beam to bring the moon closer to earth (Though it's noted in the episode, as a rental), and also created the "Diabologizer".. Most importantly, as seen in his second appearance, he has the singing ability of an angel. Dr. Blowhole's inventions *"Chrome Claw"; a giant lobster with a robotic right claw *"Mind Jacker"; a clown-shaped device that erases a target's memories *"Diabologizer"; a cannon shaped device that turns things into evil monsters *"Ring of Fire"; a circle of towers with hoops of heat that melts stuff ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Enemy Category:Antagonists